Assassinato no MRS
by Maioki
Summary: Crossover: Séries policiais com pessoas de um forum...não tinha aonde colocar XP
1. Chapter 1

**Assassinato no MRS**

-Capitulo 1-

Maioki escovava seus dentes em frente a um espelho quando o telefone toca. Ele faz uma rápida cara de descontentamento, cospe a pasta, enxuga a boca e vai atender.

Maioki, levemente irritado: Alô!

...: Quanta braveza...

Maioki: Ah, é você! Fala, o que houve?

...: Como se você não soubesse! Você vai?

Maioki sorrindo: Na festa? Claro! Não perderia por nada nesse mundo.

...: Mas, você não acha muito arriscado?

Maioki: Você acha que...

...: Sim, sua vida certamente corre perigo...

Maioki: ...se eu morrer, tem uma coisa que eu quero que você faça!

...: Por favor, não me fale em morte ainda!

Maioki: Tudo bem, depois eu explico...

Ele desliga o telefone e logo sua expressão muda radicalmente, sem querer seu corpo todo começava a tremer, talvez só agora percebesse de fato que sua vida corria perigo, mas se fosse morto, quem seria o assassino? Pensou um pouco. Teria que evitar ao máximo várias pessoas, mas não poderiam perceber. Por um momento Maioki pára para pensar se tudo aquilo teria valido a pena, mesmo assim sua conclusão só conseguia chegar ao "sim".

Maioki: Que jogo complicado eu fui me meter! – resmungava consigo mesmo.

Era realmente um jogo muito complicado, era matar ou morrer..."espera" pensou "matar"...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Elfa e Ling chegavam juntas ao 12º andar de um apartamento normal, desses pequenos que dividem o andar com mais outros quatro, localizado próximo à mansão das duas imperadoras do mundo. Ling tocava pacientemente a campainha, contendo-se ao máximo seu lado black, que queria dar um murro naquela porcaria. Estava quase liberando seu lado oculto quando Yami abre a porta toda sorridente.

Yami: Vocês vieram!

Elfa: Sim, sim.

Havia apenas mais uma pessoa no apartamento, além de Yami, a mesma logo levanta-se do sofá e faz um sinal de oi, tratava-se de Maioki.

Maioki: Hey, curioso contraste, uma é altona a outra é baixinha!

Os olhos de Elfa preenchiam-se de uma complexa raiva antiga.

Elfa: Você não tem muito amor à vida pelo que parece...

Ling: Calma! – Black Ling: Um dia ele irá morrer de qualquer jeito. – Ling: Ah, mas não dizendo que ele vai agora, nem que...

Yami interrompendo: Ahn, por favor, entrem, entrem...

Ling, ainda à porta: Mais ninguém chegou?

Yami: Não, vocês chegaram bem cedo até.

Maioki: E não estão esquecendo de nada não?

Elfa, ainda irritada: Estamos?

Ling: Claro! Depois da confusão! Feliz Aniversário Yami! – abraça.

Elfa: Ah, claro, claro. Feliz Aniversário.

Maioki: Pelo visto vieram só pelo bolo.

Uma figura chegava sorrateira por trás de Ling e Elfa.

Koneco: Eu vim quase que só por esse motivo! E Feliz Aniversário Yami! – diz feliz.

Yami: Oi, Koneco!

Maioki: Tchau, Koneco!

Elfa cochicha com as outras três: Impressão minha ou ele ta muito estranho?

Ling: Não, ta mesmo...mais arisco que o normal, em geral ele ta escondendo alguma coisa quando assumi essa postura. – Nota em psicologia: 10,0

Yami: Mas deixem, deve ser algum problema dele, logo resolve e volta ao normal. Aliás, Koneco, você veio sozinha? Em geral sempre tem alguém com você...

Koneco: Ah, é que eu vim correndo na frente pra comer alguma coisa!

Yami entendendo a indireta bem direta: Ah, sim, na cozinha tem uns salgados...

Em um átimo de segundo Koneco desaparece para aparecer na cozinha. Logo chega Lithos que havia acompanhado a garota.

Lithos: Que pique essa garota tem! Feliz Aniversário Yami!

Siren surge logo atrás, acompanhava Lithos: Encontrei ela perdida pelo prédio...

Lithos: Ah, na verdade eu me distraí com uma borboleta e...

Black Ling: Não precisa nem dizer o resto! – Ling: Digo...ah...

Não demora muito e Botan chega sozinha até o local, ela cumprimenta a todos.

Botan: Oi! Que estranha essa reunião na porta.

Agora todos haviam percebido que estavam na porta a todo momento e apenas Maioki e Koneco encontravam-se propriamente dentro da casa e acomodados.

Yami: Ah, sim, desculpem, entrem, entrem...(Pela segunda vez). Aliás, como vai o plano de férias das...

Faye chegando de surpresa com tom estressado de voz: Das quem?

Lyra, também com tom estressado de voz: Oi todos!

Jéssi, mais atrás, com tom choroso de voz: Olá!

-Tempo de silêncio-

Todos: Oi...

Elfa cochichando: Impressão minha ou elas também estão estranhas...?

Ling respondendo ao cochicho: Essa nem eu explico...

Faye: Que foi? Nunca viram não?

Yami: Ah, desculpa, por favor, por favor, entrem, entrem (Pela terceira vez). As duas estão elegantes hoje!

Jéssi adiantando-se: Sim, sim, eu já disse isso também! Lindas, maravilhosas!

Yami: É, dignas de serem as imperadoras do mundo.

Lyra e Faye com ego inflado.

Faye: BOAHAHAHA

Lyra: Melhor assim...

Wanda: Pelo visto cheguei na hora certa – dizia Wanda, referindo-se à risada da soberana.

Todos cumprimentavam os recém-chegados ao passo que Botan percebia que seu filho, Maioki, evitava olhar para a porta. Entendeu logo que algo estava errado.

Siren: Minha madrinha ainda não chegou?

Faye: Não ta vendo que nem ela nem o Hauser chegaram ainda?

Blind Lady: E eu...que acabei de chegar...

Siren: Senhorita Cega!

Blind Lady: É Blind Lady! – irritada.

Siren: Então, foi o que eu disse...

Yami: Ah! Por favor, por favor, entrem, entrem (Pela quarta vez), não vamos ficar só aqui na porta...

Por fim todos entram e se acomodam. Comemoram o aniversário. Ao longo da festa chegam, juntos, Hauser e Pipe, ambos tendo que agüentar as insistentes piadinhas sobre a chegada conjunta, entretanto à rosnadora basta apenas um olhar, bem dado, de soslaio, para acabar com os comentários maldosos.

Enfim reúnem-se todos para cantar parabéns. Apagam-se as luzes. Acendem-se as luzes.

Botan: Gente...não é por nada...mas faz um tempo que meu filho sumiu...

Os olhares convergem para a mãe e logo começam a percorrer a sala em busca de uma figura que passara praticamente a noite toda desapercebida, exceto no início da festa, agora todos percebiam algo: Aonde estava Maioki?

Wanda: Talvez no banheiro...

Botan: Então ele só pode ta passando muito mal mesmo, porque já faz um tempo que ele sumiu.

Lyra: Só a mãe mesmo pra perceber uma coisa assim!

Koneco: Deixa que eu verifico!

A garota sai correndo e vai até a porta do banheiro, começa a chutá-la e a gritar pelo desaparecido. Depois de chamar a atenção de apenas 5 andares resolve abrir a porta e ver que não havia ninguém ali.

Faye: Ba, o idiota foi embora e não avisou ninguém. Pra que tanto escândalo em cima disso?

Elfa: É, ele realmente tava estranho no começo da festa.

Yami: Acho melhor ligar para a portaria...

Antes porém da dona da festa arriscar pegar o interfone o mesmo toca chamando a atenção de todos, causando um momento de silêncio que só fora interrompido quando Yami arrisca atendê-lo.

Yami: Sim...?

Todos olham atentamente a moça, ela coloca a mão sobre a boca, engole em seco, aos poucos sua expressão vai ficando mais pálida, começa a suar frio, sua mão começa a tremer. Ela olha assustada para os igualmente assustados convidados.

Yami: A...al..guém...alguém...mo...

Pipe já nervosa: Desembucha criatura!

Yami: Alguém morreu...

Todos quase que em coro: Como assim?

Yami: Alguém caiu do prédio...

Blind Lady: Ah, então não foi necessariamente o Maioki hehe... – rindo nervosa.

Elfa: E quem disse que foi ele...? – olhando com suspeita para Blind Lady.

Blind Lady: Só...foi só uma suposição...calma...o assunto emendou muito rápido e...

Por um tempo Yami reúne todas as suas forças. Ela respira profundamente e declara:

Yami: Eu vou reconhecer o corpo...era isso que o porteiro realmente queria...

Yami corre em direção ao elevador e sai rapidamente da casa.

Siren: Mas é o 12º andar aqui...não deve ter sobrado muita coisa dele...e o pouco que pode ter sobrado deve estar deformado..

Lithos: Siren! Que coisa é essa? Porque você já considera que é o Maioki?

Blind Lady: Viu? Não fui só eu...

Siren: Não...eu...eu apenas...

Lyra: Em todo caso deve ter sido suicídio...

Todos olham assustados para a imperadora.

Lyra: Um perdedor como ele...

Botan: Não fala assim do meu filho! – irritada – Wanda me ajuda a defendê-lo!

Wanda apenas olha assustada para a mãe do amante, mas não se pronuncia.

Elfa cochicha com Ling: Reparou que a Wanda anda mais quieta e menos extrovertida que o normal?

Ling: Sim...até estipulo...não sei...

Elfa: Você ia dizer alguma coisa...

Ling: Nada...esquece – rindo desconcertada.

Hauser: Pipe, vou tomar um ar puro – dizendo isso dirige-se à varanda.

Jéssi: Mas, ninguém teria motivos aqui para matá-la, certo? Ehhehe – sorrindo nervosa.

Pipe: Mas quem disse em assassinato? E esse seu sorriso...

Faye: E alguém teria motivo para matá-lo? – assim como todos, igualmente nervosa.

A pergunta cai como uma bomba, não necessariamente precisavam responder que não, mas se algo realmente tivesse ocorrido e realmente um assassinato tivesse ocorrido, o assassino provavelmente estaria ali. Hauser sai da varanda e encontra todos olhando para o chão, pensativos, resolve passar na dispensa, ao lado direito do prédio. A dona da casa volta e atrai a atenção de todos.

Todos: E então?

Yami:...

Todos: Fala logo criatura!

Yami: não...não deu pra reconhecer a cara...

Siren: não disse...

Yami: mas o cabelo, as roupas, o relógio...tudo bate, é tudo igual! Igualzinho! É quase certeza! Era realmente o Maioki...

Silêncio absoluto. Aos poucos aquela morte soa, finalmente, como realidade e alguns começam a chorar, cada um acha um jeito de extravasar as emoções.

Lithos: Mas, porque ele morreu? – pergunta indignada, enxugando algumas lágrimas insistentes.

Então Hauser, que até agora estava quieto, volta da dispensa do apartamento e se adianta:

Hauser: Porque alguém matou ele.

Lyra: Você não pode afirmar isso...

O rapaz olha sério para todos.

Hauser: Posso sim e o assassino foi um de vocês...

Agora era a vez de todos convergirem seus olhares para Hauser, então havia ocorrido um assassinato? E que provas teria Hauser de que algo realmente havia ocorrido?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Continua...é bem começo ainda, promete ficar melhor a história e mais mistério pela frente XD tenham um pouco de paciência com o começo, por favor u.u

Ah sim, por favor, comentem...quero realmente saber a opinião de vocês sobre a Fic XD (Sendo ela boa ou ruim), se você não é cadastrado no ff, por favor, comente no tópico do forum...

Abraço


	2. Chapter 2

-Capitulo 2-

Instigada pela afirmação tão categórica do rapaz Lyra irrita-se.

Lyra: Então prove-nos sabichão...

Hauser: Eu não provo nada, mas a casa sim.

Pipe: Como assim? Aliás, quando foi que você chegou a essa conclusão?

Hauser: Agora mesmo...da varanda da casa não dá pra ver o corpo...

Yami: Sim, porque não foi do lado da varanda que ele caiu...

Hauser: Justamente...o prédio tem, obviamente, quatro lados...o apartamento da Yami é um apartamento comum e não cobertura, portanto pega apenas dois lados do prédio a frente, que é aonde ficam: a varanda, a janela do quarto e a janela do banheiro. E o lado direito que tem apenas uma janela. A janela da dispensa...

Elfa: Não foi a toa que você voltou de lá...

Yami: Mas, é uma janela relativamente pequena...

Hauser: Sim, justamente por isso, a dispensa ta uma real bagunça...seja lá quem for o assassino ele brigou com o Maioki na dispensa antes de jogá-lo pela janela...

Pipe: E pela pressa de não ser encontrado o assassino correu logo do local não tendo tempo de arrumar...

Botan chorando aos prantos: Como...vo..cês...po..dem, ficar...tão...tão calmos?

Lithos: Vêm...Botan...vou te levar pra sua casa...

Koneko: Eu vou junto!

Faye: Vocês não estão esquecendo de nada não?

Por um momento essa fala soa nostálgica aos ouvidos de duas pessoas, alguém havia dito a mesma coisa a não muito tempo atrás...

Faye: A polícia logo vai vir aqui...

Yami: É mesmo...o porteiro já a havia chamado inclusive...

Lithos: Mas, Faye, a minha filha (lembrando: Lithos é mãe da Botan) realmente está sem condições...eu vou levá-la e depois eu vou até a delegacia...

Botan: Mas...e..eu...que…quero…a…ju...aju...

Faye: Vai, melhor levar mesmo, ela nem falar consegue...

Koneko: Eu vou junto, vou junto!

Lithos e Koneko dão suporte a Botan e levam-na para fora do apartamento.

Siren: As três trataram de sair muito rápido...

Blind Lady: O que você quis dizer com isso...?

Siren: Oras...nada demais...

Jéssi: Rainhas...vocês não querem alguma coisa?

Faye: Só esperar pela polícia...

Lyra: Sim, só isso...

Jéssi baixinho: ...vocês parecem tão calmas nessa situação...isso pode atrair algumas suspeitas indesejáveis...

Lyra: Entendi...nossa – a imperadora espanta-se - ...vou ficar quieta...

Elfa: Ainda quero saber porque da Wanda estar tão quieta...agora ela ta chorando quieta, mas...antes ela e o Maioki estavam estranhos...

Ling: Na verdade não só eles...

Elfa: Esse caso ta me deixando intrigada!

Ling: Não só a você...

Pipe: Estranho como as duas já excluíram a possibilidade de uma de vocês ser a assassina...

Ling: Pipe, você estava aí...

Hauser que estava ao lado logo adianta-se.

Hauser: Até mesmo eu sou suspeito em menor ou maior escala, Pipe...

Pipe: Sim...

Hauser: Mas...você acha que...

Pipe: Muitas vezes os que se fazem de mais inocentes, ou os que tentam a toda hora desviar a atenção são os culpados...

Elfa: E isso pelo visto ta valendo para...

Pipe: Nós 4...

Hauser: Então está decidido! Eu vou provar minha inocência! – fala decidido – descobrindo quem é o assassino.

Pipe: Mas, de um certo jeito esse também é seu trabalho na policia...

Hauser: Sim, mas por estar envolvido é certeza que eu não vou ser convocado para esse caso...apesar de conhecê-lo muito pouco eu quero descobrir o que fizeram com o Maioki...

A atenção de todos vão voltando-se, naturalmente, para o investigador.

Elfa: Pois então eu vou ajudar! E assim provo minha inocência...e me livro dessas complicações...

Hauser: Ling, você como psicóloga nata seria ideal...

Ling: Se for assim...então eu também ajudo...

Pipe: Obviamente eu não vou deixar MEU Hauser sem a minha ajuda...

Hauser: Pois será ótima hehehe

Wanda: Eu... - soluçando – eu vou ajudar! Com certeza vou descobrir quem fez isso...

Blind Lady: Maioki era meu amigo e sensei de 19 anos (Piada máster interna)...óbvio que to nessa...mesmo porque já tenho meus suspeitos... – todos olham curiosos para ela.

Siren: Parece que vai ser divertido auhuhahua...to nessa...

Yami: Desde quando tentar achar um assassino se tornou diversão?

Hauser: Você vai ajudar também, Yami?

Yami: Embora seja meu dever...não...uma hora vão achar o assassino naturalmente...

Lyra: E nós soberanas, decidimos que a Jéssi será nossa representante!

Hauser: Então...está decidido...

Mal termina de falar a campainha toca, anunciando que a polícia acabara de chegar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Lithos: E aqui eu deixo você, Botan. Koneko, pega um calmante...

Koneko: Ok!

Botan: Não...não precisa...

Lithos: Você mal consegue falar filha!

Koneko: Toma... – com calmante na mão.

Botan: Mal acredito...não parece real...

Lithos: Eu sei, eu sei...aliás, a casa dele é aqui perto, né?

Botan: Sim...é a única casa azul da rua.

Lithos: Certo...

Koneko: Quase não tem comida aqui...

Lithos apreensiva: Pára de fuçar na casa dos outros!

Koneko: Ah! Mas...vou ver o que tem no quarto da Botan!

Lithos: Menina volta aqui!

As duas ficam correndo pela casa até que finalmente Lithos consegue segurar a garota. Ao voltar para sala encontram Botan dormindo.

Koneko: Ah sim, não foi exatamente calmante que eu dei pra ela...

Lithos:...ahn...quer saber? Foi melhor assim...vamos deixar ela dormindo...

As duas saem da casa e a trancam, deixando uma chave dentro da mesma. Por um momento Lithos olha para a rua e sente um frio percorrer sua espinha, uma certa dor, causada pela ansiedade, começava a despontar em sua barriga. Avista então a única casa azul da rua.

Lithos: Koneko...

Koneco: Sim?

Lithos: Nós vamos invadir a casa dele...

Koneko: Vamos mesmo? Legal! Vou arrombar a porta!

Lithos: Calma, calma! Nós vamos abrir a fechadura...Koneko?

Era tarde, a garota já aplicava um golpe na porta fazendo-a abrir à força.

Koneko: Pronto, assim é mais fácil!

Lithos: Não sei se agradeço ou te dou uma bronca...

Koneko: Nossa... – entrando na casa.

Lithos: Por deus? O que é isso? – olhando de fora.

Koneko: Sem comentários...

Lithos: Também nunca vi uma casa tão bagunçada assim!

Koneko: Viu? Nem vão reparar a porta arrombada...a casa compensa isso...

Lithos: Ou vão achar que foi um assalto...

Koneko: Ué, e não é um?

Lithos: CLARO QUE NÃO!

Koneko: Então...o que é?

Lithos: Nós viemos procurar por alguma coisa na casa...antes da polícia.

Koneko: E o que?

A avó de Maioki por um momento pensa se seria confiável contar algo para a garota que a acompanhava, "talvez..." não havia considerado aquela possibilidade, por um momento entendeu que estava correndo certo perigo.

Lithos: Uma manta... – disse no desespero.

Koneko: Uma manta?

Lithos: Ahn...sim...foi...uma manta que eu emprestei para ele e queria...recuperar...antes que fosse confiscada pela polícia... – Lithos sua frio enquanto olha para a garota ao seu lado.

Koneko: ...

Lithos: ...

Koneko: E aonde você acha que ta essa manta?

"Ela caiu" pensou Lithos aliviada.

Lithos: Talvez no quarto...vai lá que eu vou ao banheiro rápido e já volto...

Koneko: Ok.

A garota segue para o quarto e começa a procurar por uma manta, embora houvessem várias no local. Enquanto isso Lithos se dirige ao banheiro e procura por algo, esquecendo-se de fechar a porta.

Lithos:...vejamos...como pensei.

Koneko surpreendendo-a por trás: Pelo visto achou alguma coisa interessante.

Lithos: Koneko...

Koneko: Pois eu provavelmente descobri algo muito mais interessante...olha isso...achei no quarto dele...

Lithos: Eu achei que...talvez você...bem...agora de qualquer jeito nossas vidas correm perigo também...

Koneko: É mesmo?

Lithos: Sim...a não ser que...nós devemos esconder isso...ou...mostrar para todos...

Koneko: Você realmente...você realmente queria pegar uma manta que esqueceu aqui? – perguntou a menina indignada.

Lithos: Não, desculpe Koneko, mas por um momento eu pensei que talvez a assassina poderia ter sido você...daí inventei essa história toda de manta, mas o que eu queria ver era outra coisa...

Koneko: e que seria...?

Lithos: Justamente o que você achou...aliado ao que eu achei aqui...

Koneco:...você sabia então que o Maioki havia recebido uma ameaça de morte escrita?

Lithos: Não exatamente...mas, quando eu e você ainda estávamos na casa da Botan, algo me ocorreu...olhe, no lixo ali (do banheiro)...há 3 caixas de calmante...vazias...não sei se você sabe, mas ele simplesmente abomina tomar remédios...sempre foi assim...só um motivo muito grande o teria levado a tomar duas caixas...somando com essa ameaça de morte...tudo se encaixa...ele sabia que ia morrer e estava nervoso com isso...foi um assassinato premeditado...


	3. Chapter 3

-Capitulo 3-

Pipe: Meu deus! Que interrogatório chato!

Hauser: Mas...é coisa de rotina Pipe hehehe

Ling: Eles também suspeitam de assassinato...e parece que uma testemunha ocular viu o corpo caindo do andar da Yami ainda por cima.

Yami: Agora sorte mesmo tem as nossas imperadoras, vão ser interrogadas nas próprias casas...

Elfa: Sabe que pegaria muito mal se uma das duas fosse a assassina...nem sei o que aconteceria com o Estado!

Ling: Ficaria um caos, isso é certeza...assassinato é uma das regras que nem as imperadoras podem ficar sem punição.

Yami: E você Blind Lady? Ta quieta aí...

Blind Lady: ...comigo foi tranqüilo...Yami, Ling...vamos por ali? – pergunta apontando uma direção. As duas na hora supõe ser uma estratégia para deixarem Pipe e Hauser sozinhos e vão.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ling: Agora me senti uma verdadeira vela...

Blind Lady: Mas, o motivo foi outro. Yami, eu vi...eu percebi sua farsa...

Tanto Yami quanto Ling olham assustadas para a garota que andava séria e evitava olhares.

Yami: Co...como assim? – dando uma risada nervosa.

Blind Lady: Quando você atendeu ao telefone (Capitulo 1), a primeira coisa que você fez foi colocar a mão na boca e eu vi...você tinha alguma coisa na mão, ao engolir em seco você engoliu essa coisa também...e só depois disso começou a suar frio e a ficar pálida...uma comida estragada e mofada já teria esse efeito...

Ling: Entendi...então...não foi exatamente uma surpresa para você...Yami...você simulou uma surpresa com a noticia e simulou até ficar mal com a mesma...

Yami suando frio novamente: Calma gente...hehe...não foi nada disso...eu...só estava com alguma coisa..não...

Wanda, saindo do interrogatório: Yami! Aqui Yami – acenando – posso falar com você?

Salva pela Wanda ela respira aliviada.

Yami: Não foi nada aquilo...por favor esqueçam... – e sai o mais rápido possível do lado das duas.

Ling: Com certeza ela esconde alguma coisa ela é a pessoa mais suspeita no momento.

Blind Lady: Foi exatamente por isso que eu pedi para você vir comigo e não fui falar sozinha com ela.

Ling: Como assim?

Blind Lady: Sua análise dela...eu queria ouvir o que você teria a dizer a respeito da Yami.

Ling: E o que minha análise fez? – perguntou curiosa.

Blind Lady: Colocou você na minha lista de suspeitos...

Black Ling: Como assim? – tenebrosa.

Blind Lady: Sua atitude de colocar rapidamente todas as suas suspeitas em cima dela. Você nem percebeu que ela não negou, se fosse realmente ela a primeira coisa seria negar freneticamente ter matado ele, no entanto não foi isso que ela fez.

Ling: E eu teria que saber tudo isso?

Blind Lady: Sim, você analisa as pessoas naturalmente, eu percebi isso...com licença agora. – e retira-se.

Black Ling: Droga!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Pipe e Hauser vem as três garotas distanciando-se.

Pipe: Eles insistem em nos deixar a sós...

Hauser: É apenas o jeito delas, hehehe.

Pipe: E você pensou mais sobre aquilo...?

Hauser: Aquilo o que? sexo?

Pipe: Não! No caso do Maioki...

Hauser: Caso do Maioki...estranho você ter usado essas palavras...mas enfim, pensei um pouco sim. A primeira reunião do grupo, tudo bem se ela for na sua casa?

Pipe: Não, sem problemas...desde que não mexam nas minhas coisas.

Hauser: Claro, claro...- pega seu celular – vou mandar uma mensagem para todos então, convocando até a Botan, Lithos e Koneko. Enquanto isso tem algumas coisas que eu preciso reunir sobre o Maioki...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Yami aproximava-se toda sorridente para perto daquela que a chamava.

Yami: Você parece melhor Wanda...

Wanda: Não muito na verdade...mas eu resolvi, de qualquer jeito, descobrir o que aconteceu com o Maioki, agora é mais uma questão de honra, assim como todos já tenho meus suspeitos também. Mas, o que eu tenho pra te perguntar é outra coisa, tudo bem se eu passar na sua casa...?

Yami: Claro...mas, porque?

Wanda: Acho que eu esqueci uma coisa por lá hehe – ri desconcertada.

Yami: Ah, sim, claro...na confusão de ter que prestar depoimento, aqui na delegacia, isso é mais que normal.

Wanda: Valeu mesmo Yami!

Yami: E posso saber o que seria?

Wanda:...ahn...minha carteira...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

A campainha soava como um estrondo maligno pelo ar. Sua dor de cabeça estava insuportável, não precisa, porém, nem se levantar, pois logo sua mãe, Lithos, junto com a garota Koneko vão abrir a porta para quem quer que fosse. Botan sabia que as duas haviam passado a noite ali, com ela e até a acompanharam à delegacia para prestar depoimento sobre o assassinato de seu filho. À porta uma figura inusitada surge.

Elfa: Oi...

Lithos: Elfa, entre, por favor.

Elfa: Eu vim ver como a Botan está.

Koneko comendo bolo: Eu dei sonífero para ela ontem...

Lithos: Koneko! Quieta!

Botan: Ah...então foi isso...

Elfa: Essa menina só come?

Lithos: Ehehe...boa pergunta...

Elfa: E tem mais uma coisa...vocês sabem do grupo de investigação?

Lithos: Recebi uma mensagem do Hauser a pouco tempo atrás. Nós vamos, com certeza.

Elfa: Certo, eu vou com vocês, a reunião vai ser daqui a pouco...

Lithos: Antes, tem uma coisa pela qual nós queremos que você nos ajude...

Koneko: Sim, assim a vida de nenhuma de nós três correria perigo...

Elfa: E o que foi que aconteceu?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sentada no sofá a imperadora pensava aflita no rumo que tomaria toda aquela história de assassinato, sua mulher chega e lhe interpela.

Lyra: Porque você anda tão pensativa?

Faye: Por nada...mas, não importa quem matou...alguma coisa muito ruim vai acontecer..

Lyra: E você ficou triste com a morte dele?

Faye virando-se de lado: Isso não é da sua conta...

Lyra: ...

Jéssi chegando: Nós recebemos uma mensagem...parece que a reunião vai ser daqui a pouco...vocês vão?

Lyra: Não...vá você, nós duas vamos ficar por aqui mesmo...

Faye: Não, nós vamos sair um pouco...chega desse clima mórbido.

Lyra: Agora sim você, parece você!

Jéssi: Certo..então eu vou indo...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

As duas chegam ao apartamento aonde tudo havia se iniciado. Elas entram e Yami ajuda Wanda a procurar pela sua carteira perdida.

Wanda: Tenho certeza que perdi por aqui...

Yami: Às vezes...ah, não sei...vou ao banheiro Wanda, já volto, por favor fique a vontade...

Wanda: Quanta gentileza sua!

Yami vai ao banheiro. Wanda dirige-se então a um lugar que já visava desde o início: A dispensa. Tinha que ser rápida.

Wanda: Céus...realmente está um caos aqui...

Yami chega a surpreendendo: Então...você acha que perdeu aqui?

Wanda: Yami? Você...não tinha...

Yami: Não, acabei de lembrar que a reunião vai ser agora e queria testar uma coisa...vamos Wanda, resolvi que agora eu definitivamente tenho que ir nessa reunião... – Yami vai andando apressada até o elevador procurando por mais pessoas; evitava ficar sozinha com a outra.

Wanda: Droga...isso não saiu como eu planejava...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Siren assusta-se com o barulho que seu celular faz ao anunciar uma mensagem de Hauser. Ele rapidamente lê a mensagem e enxuga o suor de seu rosto.

Siren: Caramba! Quase que essa me mata uhauhahua, Então a reunião vai ser daqui a pouco...é melhor eu me apressar...

Ele não sabia desde quando havia adquirido aquela tamanha habilidade de invadir casas, mas agora precisava, a todo custo, daquela estranha perícia. O quarto daquela casa era estranho, todo vermelho e cheio de pôsteres em todo canto, os principais eram de Bleach e um de Death Note, um desenho de Mello e Near, isso sem contar L e Raito em frente à cama toda de veludo.

Siren: Mas, eu tinha certeza que a Wanda estava escondendo algo...

Continua vasculhando aquele quarto quando algo lhe ocorre.

Siren: Porque raios eu não vasculhei o lixo?

Siren interior: Porque é lesado?

Siren: Ah, fica quieto!

Siren interior: Mas...ah, ta, ok.

No lixo haviam apenas papéis e mais papéis, porém uma carta em especial lhe chama a atenção. Ele desamassa e lê rapidamente algumas linhas.

Siren: Pronto..já fiz meu dever de casa – ri contente.

O rapaz então coloca os papéis no bolso e dirige-se à casa aonde aconteceria a reunião. Sabia que agora teria um papel decisivo na investigação, levava consigo uma verdadeira bomba.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Pipe: Sabe...que essa história toda ta me deixando ansiosa até...

Hauser: Sério? Hehe

Pipe: Sim...talvez nessa reunião nós já consigamos pegar um assassino...

Hauser: Não – dando um sorriso para a mulher.

Pipe: Como assim?

Hauser: Tudo isso irá acabar na segunda reunião!

Pipe: Como assim?

Hauser: Simples, eu já sei tudo o que aconteceu...agora só falta atrair o gerador de tudo isso para uma isca e essa será feita exatamente na segunda reunião!

Pipe: Então você já sabe quem foi?

Hauser: Sim.


	4. Chapter 4

-Capitulo 4-

O primeiro grupo a chegar na mansão da rosnadora foi justamente o maior deles, Botan, Lithos, Elfa e Koneko cumprimentam Pipe e Hauser e entram na sala de estar da anfitriã, acomodam-se no grande sofá do local e esperam. Não demora muito e logo Blind Lady chega sozinha, praticamente em seguida Ling chega também, outros que chegam sozinhos foram Siren e Jéssi e por último Wanda e Yami chegam juntas.

Todos acomodam-se no já citado sofá. Hauser pega um pequeno gravador e coloca em cima da mesa.

Hauser: Se vocês não se importam eu gostaria de gravar essa reunião para poder ouvir tudo melhor mais tarde... – todos concordam. – então comecemos...alguém tem alguma coisa pra falar?

O grupo todo olha temeroso, todos tinham alguma coisa, porém temiam revelar.

Hauser: Então eu falo o que eu descobri...fuçando mais sobre o passado do Maioki eu descobri uma coisa bem interessante. Com seu perdão Botan, mas seu filho era um tremendo de um caloteiro! Além de ter algumas dividas pendentes ainda por cima sonegava impostos e vocês sabem que isso atrai péssimos olhos, principalmente das imperadoras...

Botan: Sim, afinal o dinheiro dos impostos em parte vai para as duas...

Hauser: Sim, justamente. Outra coisa, isso prejudica o Estado como um todo. E mais, eu descobri que ele também costumava encher as amigas fazendo todo tipo de cantada idiota...

Todos olham para Koneko.

Koneko: Eu fico brava quando fazem isso...não viro assassina – emburrada.

Hauser: ...bem...foram essas as melhores informações que eu descobri.

Pipe percebe que o rapaz mentia sobre ser apenas aquilo que descobrira. Siren por um momento estremece, mas tenta achar coragem para expor a bomba da noite, porém Hauser estranhamente o detém.

Hauser: Quarteto etário, agora é a vez de vocês.

Todos: ...

Hauser: Lithos (avó), Botan (Mãe), Elfa (Adolescente) e Koneko (Criança).

Botan: Engraçadinho...

Elfa: Certo, aviso desde já que eu fui escolhida, mas represento nós quatro.

Ling: Porque tanto rigor assim?

Botan: Assim nenhuma de nós corre perigo de vida, teoricamente pelo menos...

Elfa: Sim, pode deixar que eu continuo agora, Botan...o que nós, o "Quarteto" – ironicamente – descobrimos foi algo decisivo...Lithos, Koneko.

Lithos tira do casaco um envelope e Koneko tira do bolso três frascos vazios de calmante. Dentro do envelope havia um papel com várias letras de recortes de revista colados no mesmo, Elfa coloca uma luva, pega o papel e lê em voz alta.

Elfa: "Você **n**Ão s_ai_rá i**MP**uNe deS_sa_ ... **VIVO** enTão ... SerIA **1** Mi_LAG_r**E!**" essa carta, mais os calmantes mostram uma coisa...ele sabia que corria perigo de vida...e estava desesperado com isso!

Blind Lady: ...tem uma coisa estranha nisso...se ele sabia, porque não resistiu, ou falou pra alguém?

Ling: Ele lutou...

Blind Lady: Como assim?

Ling: Ele sabia quem era o assassino e foi atrás do mesmo durante a festa com algum intuito...talvez até conversar...ou quem sabe o Maioki mesmo não tenha tentado matar seu assassino? Mas enfim...alguém que manda uma carta desse tipo não é uma pessoa que correria assim atrás de sua vitima, em plena festa de aniversário, brigaria em uma dispensa, chamando a atenção...ou seja, o que quer que tenha acontecido...o Maioki quem seguiu, ou levou o assassino para a dispensa...

Wanda: E mais uma coisa...concluindo disso tudo...o assassino não sabia que ele sabia sua identidade, pois foi uma surpresa para o mesmo, tanto que houve uma boa briga na dispensa...

Yami: E interessante que você foi procurar sua carteira justamente na dispensa...né, Wanda?

Todos olham assustados para Yami e em seguida lançam seus olhares para Wanda.

Wanda: Na...na verdade eu fui ver outra coisa...

Jéssi pronunciando-se pela primeira vez: Mas não deixa de ser suspeita...

Wanda olha de soslaio para Jéssi, sente raiva do comentário.

Pipe: Realmente foi uma revelação bombástica! – para Elfa.

Siren: Ah...mas Dinda, isso é porque...

O Celular de Hauser toca e interrompendo subitamente o rapaz.

Hauser: Desculpem...preciso atender...

Pipe: O que você ia dizendo, Siren?

Siren: Espere Dinda...quando o Hauser terminar de falar no celular, eu conto para todos.

Yami: Tadinho! É a segunda vez que te interrompem!

Jéssi: E as duas vezes foram o Hauser...

Pipe: E foram duas vezes nada intencionais!

Botan: Mas, porque não pode contar agora?

Siren: Porque vai ser uma senhora de uma bomba! – rindo.

Agora era a vez dos olhares convergirem para Siren.

Hauser: Gente...era a polícia...

Pipe: E o que eles queriam?

Hauser: Comunicar...que...o corpo do Maioki sumiu do necrotério...antes de qualquer análise.

Quase todos: Como? O que?

Blind Lady: Alguma coisa no corpo! Se teve luta talvez ele tenha arranhado o...

Botan desesperada: Vejam marcas! Marcas de briga em todos aqui!

Lithos: Calma, Botan!

Yami: Ou quem sabe ele não pegou a carteira do assassino antes de cair? Ou talvez algo que pertencia ao mesmo?

Wanda Brava: Quer parar com essas insinuações?

Uma discussão é gerada a calmaria de antes perde o rumo e a reunião se transforma em um caos, em meio a tudo isso Siren desesperava-se para jogar logo a sua bomba, as pernas inquietas anunciavam sua ansiedade. Em meio à confusão Pipe resolve botar ordem na casa.

Pipe: CALEM A BOCA!

Em um átimo estão todos sentados e quietos.

Pipe: Assim é melhor...alguma sugestão?

Lithos: Eu tenho! Vamos até o necrotério! – Levanta-se apressada, tropeça e cai – opa, hehehe.

Koneko ajuda Lithos a se levantar.

Koneko: Vamos então...aqui já perdeu a graça em todo caso...

Elfa: Por mim...

Ling: Vamos então...

Todos vão levantando-se. Siren permanece imóvel, quase descrente que todos haviam esquecido sua bomba ainda por contar, mas ele teria que contar a qualquer custo, de um impulso perde todo o receio e levanta-se gritando para todos.

Siren: Esperem! – todos param e o fitam – A bomba da reunião ainda não foi lançada! Eu descobri que o Maioki tinha um caso amoroso!

Ling: Sim, mas todos sabem que ele era amante da Wanda...

Siren: Não! Ele tinha, sim, um caso com a Wanda, mas ele também tinha um caso com outra pessoa! Um caso com uma de nossas imperadoras! O Maioki era amante da Faye!

Ling perplexa: E isso sim é uma bomba...

Siren: E a Wanda sabia!


	5. Chapter 5

-Capitulo 5-

Siren: E a Wanda sabia!

Yami: Estranhamente tudo converge para uma pessoa...

Blind Lady: Pra mim tudo isso ta óbvio demais...quando isso acontece em geral não é essa pessoa!

Ling: Isso é realidade Blind Lady...não uma fic escrita por um autor qualquer!

Blind Lady: Tentando tirar o seu da reta, Ling? Ainda suspeito de você e da Yami...

Wanda: Parem de ficar me culpando, ou culpando os outros! Vamos nos ater às conseqüências de se ter um caso com uma imperadora!

Hauser: Primeiro vamos nos ater à veracidade da informação! Siren, provas...

Siren: Duas provas, na verdade! Achei essas duas cartas na lixeira da Wanda!

Wanda: VOCÊ FUÇOU MEU LIXO?

Siren: Não...sua casa toda na verdade!

Wanda: Ora seu...

Pipe: Prossiga... – impaciente.

Siren: Sim, em ambas as cartas, em síntese, o assunto é: "Por favor" – fazendo tom dramático – "Perdoe minha traição. Eu sei que ando passando muito tempo com ela e sequer havia lhe contado, mas acho melhor ficar em segredo...meu caso com a Faye." Podem ver.

A mãe adianta-se e de um impulso praticamente arranca as cartas da mão do rapaz.

Botan: A letra, com certeza, é dele. Essa carta realmente foi escrita pelo Maioki!

Hauser: Então, Wanda, já que as cartas eram, ou melhor, são suas, conte-nos mais sobre isso.

Wanda: É verdade, realmente os dois tinham um caso, mas, não era apenas eu quem sabia! Aliás, quem me contou, pedindo desesperada por um conselho, ou um modo de separar os dois...foi a Senhorita Jéssi...que fez questão de jogar suspeitas para cima de mim, inclusive.

Jéssi encolhe-se toda vermelha e tímida ao passo que as pessoas vão lançando-lhe pesados olhares.

Elfa: Vai só ficar quieta aí? Sem dizer nada?

Jéssi: Eu...eu tinha...eu tinha medo, a Lyra já desconfiava dos dois...

Ling: Mais uma suspeita!

Blind Lady: Novamente tirando o seu da reta!

Ling: E por acaso você também não ta tirando o seu da reta? Me acusando direto?

Blind Lady: Sim...mas...

Yami: Tem razão! Você sempre acusa muito os outros...

Pipe: Parem com isso! Voltemos ao assunto antes que o mesmo se disperse mais uma vez!

Hauser: Certo...conseqüências de ser amante da Faye...

Elfa: Primeiro o mal-olhado natural, visto que muita gente tenta e não consegue...

Hauser: Sim, além do mal-olhado?

Botan: Tem...na verdade...tem uma coisa...que pouca gente sabe, inclusive...

Hauser: E que seria...

Botan: Se o caso dos dois for reconhecido...ele se torna um imperador também!

Elfa: Como que é a história aí?

Pipe: É verdade...é um direito quase oculto do Estado.

Ling: Isso aumenta um pouco a lista de suspeitos...alguém mais sabia do caso do Maioki com a Faye?

Jéssi: A Blind Lady viu os dois...eu sei que já viu...

Blind Lady assustada: Ta louca?

Jéssi: Não, sempre que eu sabia que os dois estavam se encontrando, eu ficava aflita e atenta em tudo à volta e foi quando eu vi você, talvez de relance você tenha visto os dois juntos, porque sua cara foi de surpresa e espanto...mas espera...mais alguém ia junto..tanto que você comentou algo com a pessoa...

Blind Lady: Eu não sabia que era mesmo o Maioki...

Lithos: Mas suspeitava?

Blind Lady: Sim...e a Koneko sabe muito bem disso, porque foi com ela que eu comentei...

Koneko rindo sem graça: Poizé, né...

Ling: Estranho...sabe que em momento algum eu vi vocês duas sequer conversando, durante, não só a festa toda, mas nessa reunião...que seja...

Blind Lady: Sinceramente, não sei o que responder!

Lithos: Koneko...

Koneko: Não quero falar...

Hauser: E mais alguém sabia?

Jéssi: Não que eu saiba pelo menos...

Hauser: Certo...então, Jéssi, na próxima reunião traga a Lyra e a Faye, se elas não vierem...

Jéssi: O que...?

Hauser Nada, nada...

Jéssi: ...

Hauser: Certo, até a próxima reunião.

Blind Lady: Espera, essa já acabou?

Hauser: Sim, alguém gostaria de ficar com a cópia dessa fita?

Elfa: Na verdade...eu gostaria sim, nós quatro na verdade.

Hauser: Certo – sorri – farei uma cópia para o Quarteto Etário.

Botan: Bobo...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Em um pequeno, porém luxuoso Restaurante da cidade as duas imperadoras ocupavam mesa. Apesar de já estarem tomando a sobremesa não falavam sequer uma palavra, mal se olhavam na verdade. Desesperando-se com a situação ela resolve quebrar o gelo.

Lyra: Ta meio frio hoje...

Faye: Oi? Ah, sim, ta mesmo...

Lyra:...

Faye:...

Ficam mais um tempo em silêncio, já estavam na metade da sobremesa.

Lyra: Você...ta ansiosa?

Faye: Um pouco...

Lyra: E...você...ta pensando nele?

Faye: Em quem?

Lyra: No Maioki, claro!

Faye: Porque estaria?

Lyra: Ele morreu...

Faye: Ah, claro...não tem como não pensar...

Lyra:...

Faye: Lyra...

Lyra: Oi?

Faye: Eu vou pra casa, esse milk shake não me fez bem.

Lyra: Certo, eu vou com você...

Faye interrompendo bruscamente: Não! Não precisa!

Lyra: Mas...

Faye: Sem "mas"...

Dizendo isso levanta-se e sai apressando o passo, teria que chegar logo em sua mansão e Lyra não poderia ir com ela. Em sua cabeça um turbilhão de pensamentos, lembrava-se de inúmeras e pequenas coisas, gestos durante a festa, gestos depois, comentários de certas pessoas, lembrava-se de muita coisa, mas dentre elas havia um destaque grande para um nome, uma pessoa "Yami!" pensava impaciente a imperadora.

Não demora e logo vislumbra sua mansão.

Faye: Tenho que ser rápida! – diz para si mesma.

Entra em sua mansão de um estirão. Talvez estivesse louca, não deixou de considerar a hipótese de tudo ter sido uma alucinação sua.

Faye: O quarto! – pensa apressada.

Corre em direção a seu quarto e abre rapidamente a porta, anda lentamente em direção à cama e olha embaixo da mesma.

Faye: Não foi alucinação...o que eu faço?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ling: Se quer uma coisa bem feita, faça você mesma!

Em frente ao necrotério a moça tomava coragem para entrar. Tinha medo do que poderia ter que ver lá dentro, mas precisava a todo custo descobrir o paradeiro do corpo.

Enfim suas pernas movem-se e ela entra no estabelecimento, um cheiro, que deveria ser típico de necrotérios, a deixa levemente enjoada, mas não é suficiente para abalá-la.

Atendente: Oi, em que posso ajudá-la?

Ling: Oi, eu vim reconhecer um corpo...

Atendente: Ah, sim, claro, qual o Nº?

Ling: Perdão, não sei.

Atendente: Então, desculpa, mas não posso te ajudar – diz forçando um sorriso amarelo.

Ling: É que eu quero verificar se realmente é meu amigo, o nome é Maioki.

Atendente: Ah, sim, sim, como iria esquecer, mas o corpo dele sumiu...

Ling: Eu sei...

Atendente: Então o que veio fazer aqui? – pergunta em tom grosso.

Ling: Só queria verificar...

Atendente: Sim, realmente o corpo sumiu, provavelmente alguém o tirou na minha hora de almoço que é quando não fica ninguém aqui no necrotério.

Ling: E posso ver lá dentro?

Atendente: Aonde ficam os corpos?

Ling: Sim...

Atendente: Tudo tem seu preço...

Ling: Não faria isso por uma grande amiga das imperadoras?

O homem assusta-se, mas logo faz pose de descrença, a menina então tira uma velha foto do bolso e mostra para ele. Exclamando consigo mesmo ele abre um sorriso de orelha a orelha e logo se derrete todo em gentilezas.

Atendente: Claro, entre! Entre! Quer um café?

Ling: Não obrigada.

Black Ling, para si mesma: É ótimo andar com essa foto! Próxima vez uso ela no cinema.

Eles entram no lugar onde os corpos ficam. Ling surpreende-se pela enorme quantidade de portinholas para corpos.

Atendente: Aqui, Corpo B-102 – abre a portinhola e tira de dentro o suporte do corpo – vê? Vazio.

Ling: Aqui, tem algum compartimento desse vazio?

Atendente: Sim, em torno de uns 30...

Ling: Você poderia verificar todos, por favor?

O Atendente assusta-se e faz uma cara de tédio.

Atendente: Porque exatamente?

Ling: E se alguém tivesse entrado aqui, tirado o corpo de um desses compartimentos e o tivesse posto em um vazio?

Atendente: É bem possível. Por desencargo de consciência vou verificar.

Ling: Enquanto você verifica, posso dar uma volta?

Atendente: Claro, claro...

Ling anda pelo estabelecimento, já havia se acostumado com aquele estranho cheiro, o que a permite andar atenta, qualquer coisa poderia ser um sinal de uma possível fuga. Não demora muito e logo já acha o que seria o sinal mais suspeito, o tubo de ventilação. Além de grande não ficava a uma altura muito alta do chão, sendo acessível para ir e vir.

Ling: Essa ventilação aqui. Não seria possível que alguém tivesse entrado e saído com o corpo por aqui? – pergunta.

Atendente: Sim, é bem possível. Mas creio não ter sido isso não.

Ling: E porque?

Atendente: Porque não há nenhum sinal de sangue, nem de cabelo, nem de nada de um corpo ao longo do tubo de ventilação. E no estado em que o corpo se encontrava, seria algo impossível isso acontecer.

Ling: Mas, não tinha nenhuma capa protegendo o corpo?

Atendente: Sim, mas aí que é estranho! A capa foi deixada em um canto da sala de autópsia e totalmente lavada. Exceto uma região, bem ao fundo, aonde tinha um pouco de sangue.

Ling: E esse sangue...

Atendente: Era da vitima mesmo.

Demora mais um tempo até o atendente enfim declarar, em tom cansado.

Atendente: Todas continuam vazias!

Ling: Não seria possível que o corpo tivesse sido colocado em uma câmera já ocupada?

Atendente: Creio que seria muito difícil, o espaço é muito pequeno.

Ling: E você poderia me levar até a sala de autópsia?

Atendente:...

Black Ling: Por favor? – com a foto em mãos e olhinhos brilhando.

Atendente: Tudo bem... – e vão para a sala.

Atendente: Não ligue para o cheiro, a sala é limpa todo dia.

Ling: E a capa?

Atendente: Ali, mas ela já foi completamente limpa, agora pode ser aproveitada de novo.

Ling: Certo...então deixa, agora preciso ir...

Atendente: Certo. Qualquer coisa pode ligar.

Ling: Ah sim, uma última pergunta, porque o corpo do Maioki veio direto pra cá e não para a perícia da polícia?

Atendente: Mas, ele não veio direto pra cá...

Ling: Não?

Atendente: Não, antes de vir pra cá o corpo foi para a perícia policial, mas a autópsia foi impedida de ser feita lá, por isso ele acabou sendo enviado para cá e tanto a autópsia quanto a perícia seriam feitas aqui, no necrotério, foi esse um motivo, aliás, que demorou tanto para fazerem a autópsia e a perícia, que no fim das contas nem foram feitas.

Ling: Espera. Não foi feita nenhuma perícia no corpo?

Atendente: Não.

Ling: E você disse que o corpo foi impedido de ser analisado pela polícia?

Atendente: Não, ele foi impedido de ser analisado na sala de autópsias da polícia. O local tava fechado para investigações.

Ling: Investigações? E quem foi o investigador que impediu a sala de ser usada?

Atendente: Ah...não lembro...deixa eu ver aqui.

Ela espera um pouco e logo o rapaz aparece com uma prancheta.

Atendente: Aqui, um tal de...Hauser Levrac. Ele quem não autorizou a sala de ser usada.

Ling: Certo...era o que eu queria saber. Muito obrigada!

Dizendo isso, vai embora.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Lithos: Estranho, uma mensagem do Hauser.

Botan: Também recebi...

Lithos: A reunião foi adiantada, será amanhã! Todos que receberam essa mensagem devem aparecer! Ou serão suspeitos em Primeiro Grau"

Em outra região da cidade a imperadora entrava em sua mansão, nervosa, carregando um celular nas mãos com uma mensagem recebida de Hauser.

Lyra: Ele fez de um jeito que não deixa escolha!

Faye que estava com Jéssi à sua frente, já adianta-se.

Faye: De qualquer jeito nós temos que ir. Foi revelado...

Lyra: Que humilhação!


	6. Chapter 6

-Capitulo 6-

Hauser: Que bom! Todos vieram!

Lyra: Mas, do jeito que você fez, não teria como não aparecer...

Blind Lady: E todos que estavam na festa também estão aqui...

Pipe: Isso deveria te aliviar, assim a suspeita não é só você...

Hauser: Na verdade todos são suspeitos.

Ling: Poizé...

Elfa: Mas, dessa vez nem deu pra reunir nada. Será que essa segunda reunião não foi muito em cima não Hauser?

Hauser: Nem, eu diria que ela foi na hora certa, algo aconteceu que adiantou meus planos.

Koneko: E o que é? O que é? Conta, conta!

Yami sorrindo: Calma.

Siren: Vai dizer que você não ta ansiosa?

Yami: Bem...

Botan: E quem não ta? Hauser, você já sabe quem foi?

Hauser: Deixo isso em suspenso, ainda tem uma coisa que eu preciso ajeitar.

Wanda: Certo, certo, vamos começar então?

Hauser: Sim, mas antes, levantem-se todos! Tem uma coisa que eu preciso fazer!

Jéssi: E que seria?

Hauser: Organizar os lugares, nessa seção em especial vocês vão sentar em um lugar que eu vou determinar!

Faye: O que? Que baboseira é essa?

Hauser: Sim. Vocês não precisam entender agora. Nós sentaremos em um circulo. A ordem será essa: Botan, Jéssi, Pipe, Wanda, Lyra, Blind Lady, Faye, Lithos, Elfa, Koneko, Siren, Ling, Yami e Hauser, fechando o circulo ao lado da Botan.

Apesar das reclamações todos se sentam na ordem pedida.

Hauser: E o gravador vai ao centro, exatamente como da outra vez.

Hauser então olha firmemente para Faye e logo fala.

Hauser: Conte-nos mais sobre o caso que você tinha com a vitima!

Faye espantada com a direta: Assim, na lata, sem rodeios nem nada?

Hauser: Sim, o assassinato está diretamente relacionado a isso.

Lyra: Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

Hauser: Eu simplesmente sei que está!

Wanda: Isso não é algo muito modesto de se dizer...

Hauser: E quem disse que eu sou modesto? Agora vai, conte-nos mais Faye.

Faye: Não tem muito o que contar, depois de um tempo ele sumiu...

Hauser: Provavelmente pela ameaça que recebeu!

Faye: Isso eu já não sei.

Hauser: Certo, alguém tem alguma coisa que gostaria de dizer?

Wanda: Espera, já acabou seu interrogatório?

Hauser: Agora, na verdade, é só uma questão de refinamento...

Elfa: Como assim refinamento?

Hauser: Nada, ao final de tudo você vai entender melhor.

Lithos: Na verdade, eu tenho uma pergunta.

Hauser: E qual seria?

Lithos: A fita da primeira reunião. Você no fim não nos mandou ela...

Hauser: Sim, não mandei porque a fita foi roubada...

Botan: Como?

Hauser: Sim, parte do motivo de vocês estarem aqui é esse, a outra parte tem a ver com o sumiço do corpo.

Yami: Mas, o que tem o sumiço do corpo do Maioki?

Hauser: Tudo! Exatamente como o sumiço da fita.

Ling inquieta-se.

Koneko: Que mistério! Vai! Conta tudo logo!

Hauser: Não, ainda falta o aperfeiçoamento! Falta o Xeque-mate.

Ling: Você parece bem empolgado!

Hauser: Acho que a palavra mais exata seria justamente essa!

Ling: Então, você naturalmente já excluiu a possibilidade de o assassino ser você, assim, completamente?

Hauser: Porque diz isso?

Ling: Porque você foi o responsável pelo sumiço do corpo!

Hauser: Sim, eu que fui o responsável pelo corpo ir para o necrotério direto.

Todos assustam-se com a afirmação categórica, porém a garota ficava sem muito o que argumentar.

Hauser: Parte do meu plano...

Pipe: Hauser...você ta muito cheio de si...

Hauser: Desculpem...mas, as coisas ainda não se encaixaram para vocês?

Elfa: Na verdade não muito bem...

Hauser: Pois então...acho que não há mais motivos para tanto desencontro...pois o assassino...é...VOCÊ!

Hauser dá um berro assustando a todos e seu dedo aponta para...

Continua...no último Capitulo da Fic!


	7. Final

-Capitulo 7 – o Fim

Todos olham assustados, logo Elfa levanta e declara em tom descrente.

Elfa: Mas...Hauser...

Ling: Como assim?

Pipe: O que você quer dizer com isso?

Siren: Então a assassina é a Elfa?

Hauser: Não! Não confundam! Eu to apontando para a porta da sala! Não para a Elfa...

Elfa respira aliviada, mas uma cara de dúvida surge na face de todos.

Elfa pergunta irônica: Mas, como assim, a porta foi a assassina?

Hauser: Não, pois atrás da porta...vamos! Sai daí, Maioki, você está sendo filmado por uma câmera aí fora, não tem para onde ir!

A maçaneta gira lentamente atraindo os olhares de todos, a porta grande da sala de estar abre-se por completo e por trás dela surge uma figura magra, conhecida de todos.

Botan grita contente: FILHO!

Maioki: Hey, sentiram minha falta?

Wanda corre e abraça seu amante. Em seguida sua mãe corre para um abraço também, afasta Wanda, olha feio para a mesma.

Botan: Você deu um susto em todos! Aliás, porque você fez isso? Seu trolha! – e dizendo isso dá um tapa no filho. – aliás, tapa na bunda por ter forjado sua morte!

Maioki: Mas...mãe! Não estrague o clímax do momento!

Botan: Pelo menos puxão de orelha, então! – e puxa fortemente a orelha do filho – e nada de TV por dois anos!

Maioki: Mas, mãe!

Faye: Então, não é querendo ser chata, nem nada, nem querendo interromper um momento tão (argh) cute e família, mas, você não acha que nos deve uma explicação, senhor?

Maioki: Não, na verdade eu acho que o Hauser deveria explicar o que exatamente aconteceu e como foi que ele me pegou...

Hauser: Simples, desde o primeiro momento eu suspeitei que o Maioki não estivesse realmente morto.

Lyra: Como pode ter tanta certeza?

Hauser: Pela farsa da cozinha. Pense um pouco mais, mesmo o som da festa estando alto e tudo mais, porque outro motivo ninguém ouviria uma briga na dispensa? Ainda mais uma briga que a deixaria toda bagunçada? Aquilo naturalmente me pareceu uma farsa. Foi em cima desse pressuposto que parti em busca das respostas e na primeira reunião já recebi a maior dica do que teria acontecido.

Siren, esperançoso de ter sido sua bomba: E que seria...

Hauser: Algo que a Botan disse. Sobre o direito que o Maioki tem de se tornar imperador, caso o caso dele com a Faye for reconhecido. Em outras palavras, o Maioki queria se tornar um imperador também e para isso forjou sua própria morte para agir sem pressões e por trás de tudo. Estou certo?

Maioki: Estupidamente certo – diz desapontado.

Lithos: Ah, a fita! Então era por isso que você precisava da fita!

Maioki: Sim, a fita era o que provaria meu antigo caso com a Faye, já que ela não queria me reconhecer como amante e sequer queria que eu me tornasse um imperador, mas ainda faltava que a própria Faye assumisse que já teve um caso comigo, afinal é a palavra dela que vale mais para tornar tudo real de fato.

Hauser: Então você inevitavelmente veio atrás da segunda fita, a primeira foi uma isca que eu coloquei pra te instigar, a segunda fita foi a isca definitiva.

Koneko: Mas, ainda faltam algumas peças. A ameaça de morte, por exemplo, e os calmantes?

Maioki: A ameaça eu supus ter sido a Faye quem me mandou, pois alguns dias antes ela descobriu sobre minha tentativa de me tornar imperador. Os calmantes foram só uma armadilha mesmo, pra fingir que eu realmente estava nervoso.

A imperadora então olha para a outra e sorri.

Faye: Sim, a ameaça fui eu...mas foi algo mais como um aviso do tipo: Desista da idéia.

Ling: Mas, como você forjou sua morte?

Maioki: Eu pesquisei no obituário alguém que fosse muito parecido comigo e que tivesse morrido de causas naturais, roubei então esse corpo do necrotério, através do tubo de ventilação, na hora do almoço, após o corpo voltar para o necrotério eu apenas coloquei-o na antiga campa, que era dele mesmo, usando, inclusive, a mesma capa que deixei lá.

Ling: E o sangue da capa, deu que era seu sangue?

Maioki então mostra sua mão esquerda, nela havia uma cicatriz.

Maioki: Cortei com o bisturi da sala de autópsia e coloquei o sangue lá, a fim de forjar mais ainda.

Elfa: Então, você chegou na festa antes que todo mundo, de algum modo desviou a atenção da Yami enquanto colocava o corpo na dispensa, espera um tempo, bagunça a mesma, joga o corpo pela janela, esconde-se em algum lugar e em seguida espera descobrirem.

Maioki: Justamente.

Blind Lady: Tem algumas coisas que não batem com minhas teorias, mas tudo se encaixa.

Lyra respira aliviada: Então, o assassino do Maioki é o próprio Maioki?

Hauser: Sim, agora é meu dever prendê-lo.

Maioki: Sim, e eu teria conseguido me tornar imperador se não fossem por esses garotos e esse cachorro idiota!

Koneko: Que cachorro? Que cachorro?

Maioki: Esse final foi plágio de Scooby Doo mesmo.

Pipe: Certo, certo...agora vamos, eu vou levá-lo também Maioki.

Hauser algema, pacificamente o "assassino", enquanto Pipe abre a porta da sala e o trio caminha para o carro.

Faye: Terminou...

Jéssi: Sim.

Lithos: O estranho é como tudo pareceu tão fácil...

Koneko: Fácil demais. Vamos indo nessa?

Jéssi: Sim, hora de voltar pra casa...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hauser guiava o carro pelas ruas, andava tranqüilo, sem sirene alguma.

Hauser: E aí, vai esperar mais para comemorar, ou tem receio da Pipe, Maioki?

Maioki: Não! ufa, enfim, deu tudo certo! – respira aliviado, encostando-se no assento do carro.

Hauser ri um pouco e olha para a mulher que ia ao seu lado, em sua cara uma clara expressão de dúvida.

Pipe: Tudo certo?

Hauser, rindo sozinho: Sim! Deu tudo certo! Você realmente acreditou naquela história do Maioki se tornar imperador do Mundo Rosa?

Pipe: Como assim? E não é verdade? – levemente irritada.

Hauser: Então realmente o plano deu mais certo do que nós esperávamos Maioki! Até a Pipe acreditou nele! – ri contente.

Maioki: Nem Pipe...aquilo tudo foi um teatro. Se você prometer guardar segredo nós contamos o que realmente aconteceu.

Pipe: Sim, prometo...mesmo porque to morta de curiosidade agora.

Hauser: Acho que...é melhor contar a verdadeira história desde o começo Maioki.

Maioki: Certo. Vejamos, por onde eu começo?

Hauser: Pelo principio, me parece óbvio...

Maioki: Ok. Primeira coisa de tudo: A ameaça de morte era verdadeira, sim! Por um tempo eu realmente fiquei nervoso com ela, tanto que realmente tomei aqueles calmantes, com medo de morrer. A primeira coisa que eu fiz após receber a ameaça foi conversar com alguém. A única pessoa que eu sabia que podia contar sem muitos escândalos era a Yami.

Pipe: Então a Yami sabia de tudo, desde o começo?

Maioki: Sim, na verdade eu não precisei lubridiar ela, ela cedeu o apartamento e até ajudou a forjar minha morte, mas espera que isso vem mais tarde. Então, o conselho que a Yami me deu foi de procurar o Hauser, já que ele trabalha como investigador na policia e foi justamente isso que eu fiz. A principio eu conversei com o Hauser com o intuito de ver se nós descobríamos quem era o assassino em potencial, acontece que realmente não haviam pistas!

Hauser: Sim, haviam suspeitos, mas nada de pistas.

Maioki: Por um tempo então eu evitei contato social. E meio que me tranquei em casa, tanto que o lugar ta uma real bagunça, mas, inevitavelmente chegou o aniversário da Yami e o Hauser me ligou perguntando se eu realmente iria nele (Começo do Capitulo 1). Foi então que, depois da ligação eu tive toda a idéia: Forjaria minha morte e com isso iria atrás do assassino em potencial, foi aí que obtive a ajuda do Hauser e da Yami. O Hauser fechando a autópsia da policia para investigação, inclusive foi esse o motivo que ele demorou pra te pegar para vocês irem à festa, mas com a autópsia fechada o corpo que eu raptaria do necrotério voltaria para o lugar de origem e mais tarde seria apenas colocar o corpo à sua campa original (exatamente como o citado antes); a Yami cedeu o apartamento e me ajudou na farsa, mas fingir surpresa e estar mal ao receber a noticia seria o mais difícil, pra isso foi necessário que ela engolisse alguma coisa que a fizesse passar mal, não me pergunte o que (obs: Mesmo porque eu realmente não pensei em nada legal XD) ao que a Blind Lady percebeu e mais alguém além dela.

Pipe: Então...forjada sua morte você poderia agir livremente a fim de encontrar o real assassino?

Maioki: Mais ou menos. Na verdade a reunião, proposta pelo Hauser, que teria mais ou menos esse papel.

Hauser: Sim, as suspeitas principais de terem mandado aquela carta eram: A Jéssi, a fim de proteger a integridade das imperadoras, a Wanda, que poderia ter se sentido traída, a Lyra, com orgulho ferido por ter, eventualmente descoberto e a própria Faye, a amante em si. Só faltava descobrir qual delas realmente era a assassina em potencial.

Maioki: A primeira a ser descartada foi a Wanda.

Pipe: Porque? Ela me parecia a mais suspeita pelo menos...

Maioki: Porque ela não queimou as duas cartas que eu mandei. Se realmente fosse ela quem tivesse me ameaçado ela teria se livrado dessas evidências e mesmo assim a primeira coisa que ela fez, ao sair da delegacia, foi ir ao apartamento da Yami, a fim de, provavelmente, procurar por pistas na dispensa, a Yami pressionou um pouco ela pra ver o que acontecia e o resultado foi que ela não ficou arranjando desculpas, mesmo porque deveria estar sem nenhuma grande culpa.

Hauser: Com isso, ela não poderia ser a ameaçante.

Maioki: Sim, a segunda a ser tirada da lista foi a Jéssi.

Hauser: Sim, a Jéssi revelou tudo sobre o caso sem titubear muito, se ela tivesse enviado a ameaça ela sequer teria respondido, ou não o faria com tanta facilidade, pois estaria em um total beco sem saída, entre a adoração que tem pelas imperadoras, ao mesmo tempo seu natural instinto de se proteger.

Pipe: Confuso...

Maioki: Sim, mas em resumo foi a facilidade com que ela revelou tudo sobre meu caso, ela não agiu como culpada quando falou na reunião.

Hauser: E por último...a última a ser tirada da lista foi...a Faye.

Pipe: Com isso...sobra a Lyra.

Maioki: Exato, que confirmou a suspeita na última reunião, mas também chegamos nela por exclusão.

Pipe: Espera! To confusa!

Maioki: A Faye sabia que eu tava vivo! Ela percebeu a farsa da Yami também, percebeu alguma coisa estranha no jeito do Hauser e com isso concluiu que alguma coisa tava errada. Tanto que ela me pegou de surpresa investigando o quarto dela e da Lyra, mesmo eu tendo me escondido embaixo da cama (Capitulo 5) e, após tudo explicado, resolveu me ajudar.

Hauser: Outra coisa, ela assumiu ter sido ela quem enviou a ameaça como sendo uma brincadeira justamente para o conforto da Lyra, ao assumir, ali, na reunião, seria o mesmo que dizer: Eu sei que foi você, mas te perdôo e voltamos ao normal. Além do que não teria muito motivo pra matar o Maioki.

Pipe: Certo, certo...entendi tudo isso, mas, porque que ao invés de contar a verdade vocês fizeram todo esse teatrinho?

Maioki: Pra enganar a Lyra e fazer com que ela desistisse da idéia de me matar.

Hauser: Sim, além do que a repercussão que teria no mundo se descobrissem que uma imperadora mandou uma ameaça de morte a alguém seria tão grande que nem se sabe o que poderia acontecer!

Maioki: Além do que, se eu fosse o motivo da prisão dela, minha vida estaria correndo um natural perigo, sem contar que o Estado como um todo ficaria abalado, sabe-se lá que repercussão isso poderia ter a nível mundial!

Hauser: Com isso, nós armamos tudo isso...

Pipe: Entendo...mas, você ficará preso?

Maioki: Sim, mas relaxa, será uma prisão disfarçada também, tem até um vídeo game na cela (Aeew XD). Tudo armado pelo Hauser.

Hauser: Sim e o Maioki ficará só um ano por lá, mais a efeito de acalmar todo mundo, depois disso nem haverão muitos motivos mesmo porque a Faye já acalmou a Lyra, o maior medo dela era de ser substituída, tanto como imperadora como pela Faye.

Pipe: Por isso da hostilidade com o Maioki na festa?

Maioki: Sim, inclusive outro indicio de que era ela.

Pipe: Realmente...então, acabou tudo certo para todos os lados.

Maioki: Justamente! Se não fosse a urgência para a prisão nós até poderíamos comemorar o sucesso da "missão".

Hauser: Sim, mas isso deixa pra quando você sair.

Maioki: Certo, certo...e você paga?

Hauser: Vá esperando...

O carro pára. A sirene é desligada, Hauser sai do carro abrindo a porta para Maioki.

Hauser: Chegamos! Espera só um minuto...

O rapaz entra novamente no carro.

Maioki: Ei...mas...

Um tiro soa no ar. Todos os poucos transeuntes da rua olham aflitos, Maioki põe a mão em seu peito e sua cara adquire uma expressão de real dor, olha para sua mão, a mesma estava encharcada de sangue. Tenta ver de onde vinha o tiro, mas a última coisa que consegue é focar alguma coisa, sua visão fica cada vez mais turva, cai ao chão. Teria se enganado? Afinal, quem era o assassino? Alguém os seguiu? Teriam sido os dois dentro do carro? As pessoas se amontoam em volta de seu corpo, algumas gritam palavras que não fazem sentido para ele, tudo fica cada vez mais escuro, mais sombrio, era uma pena, mas em todo caso, agora era tarde demais...tarde demais...

A pergunta que sobra é a mais clássica a ser feita: Quem matou Maioki?

-Fim-


End file.
